Mr. Uppity
Mr. Uppity is a Mr. Man who lives in Bigtown, and is the richest person who resides there. Mr. Uppity *'Colour': Mahogany (purple on some prints on the last page of Mr. Perfect) *'Shape': Bean *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Little Miss Prim and Little Miss Splendid *Love: (possibly) Little Miss Splendid *Friends: Mr. Fussy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Trouble *Rivals:, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Mischief. *Likes: Money, his own arrogance, *Dislikes: Being polite, goblins *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being rude,rich and selfish *Features: Black top hat and monocle *'''Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1992) Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Uppity lives all on his own in a very large house in Bigtown. He is one of the rudest people in the world, if not, the rudest and he is also one of the richest people in the world, if not, the richest. As well as living in the largest house with the largest longest garden with the largest longest flowerbeds on the largest longest hill with a high staircase in Bigtown, he also has the largest longest limousine in Bigtown. He is rude to everybody he meets (they call him "Miserable old Uppity" and he certainly looks it) until one day he walks through his large long flowerbeds in his large long garden outside his large house on a large hill with a high staircase and he meets a goblin. When he is rude to the goblin, who he says "Go away!", the goblin shrinks Mr. Uppity to the size of himself so he can fit into a hole in a tree, and they enter the tree to meet the King of the Goblins. Mr. Uppity is rude to the King of the Goblins. The goblin agrees with the King of the Goblins to shrink Mr. Uppity if he is rude to somebody. Every time Mr. Uppity meets someone and he is rude to them, the goblin shrinks him until he learns to say something nice to them like saying "Please" and "Thank you" like when he goes to a man to buy a newspaper. He also learns to smile. In the end, Mr. Uppity is a changed person, he's still possibly the richest person in the world, but now he's very popular and has lots of friends which he made after he learned to apologise for his rude and disrespectful ways. Now he most frequently uses the words, "Please" and "Thank you". At the end of this story the reader tells the other readers, "Thank you" for reading this story and if you're ever thinking about being rude to somebody, "please" keep a sharp lookout for goblins." Personality As the name suggests, Mr. Uppity is very rude and boasts about himself. Physical Appearance and abilities Mr. Uppity is a bean shape Mr. Man with a mahogany color skin and wears a monocle and a black top hat. In some prints of 'Mr. Perfect', the last page depicts him as purple. He might often wear two monocles. International publications & translations Mr. Uppity appears under the titles Monsieur Malpoli (French), Don Señorito (Spanish), Mr. Ffroenuchel (Welsh), Unser Herr Hochnase (German), 傲慢先生 (Taiwan), 거만씨 (Korean), Ο Κύριος Ακατάδεχτος (Greek), Meneer Onbeleefd (Dutch), Fætter Storsnude (Danish). Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Slow *Mr. Perfect *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Sparkle (mentioned) *A Job for Little Miss Giggles (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity (TV) *Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy sitting (TV) *Mr. Forgetful the World's Best Actor (TV) *One Day In The Life of Mr. Perfect (TV) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) *What a Mess Little Miss Helpful (TV) *Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) *Mr. Noisy the Music Man (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Mr. Clumsy Head Butler (TV) *Little Miss Star Goes to Jollywood (TV) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Slow Takes the Lead (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes to Seatown (TV) (cameo) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) Fun Facts *In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Forgetful, the world's greatest actor) Mr. Uppity turns, and we see one eye without the monocle. In the same story, he is depicted as a movie director. *In Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood, Mr. Uppity states his name is to be James. Because it's a dream, it's unknown if it's actually his real name or not. *In one episode of the animated series (Mr. Impossible's Lesson) Mr. Uppity upset Little Miss Shy. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He doesn't get along with Mr. Grumble because they usually have a fight with each other. *He is so rude, he finds it difficult to say "Thank you". *He may have a crush on Little Miss Trouble or Little Miss Splendid. *While Mr. Uppity is attracted to Little Miss Splendid in some episodes, he is repulsed by her in other episodes. *While he tends to get along with Little Miss Trouble, he doesn't get on with Mr. Mischief, even though Little Miss Trouble is ideally the female counterpart of Mr. Mischief. *He actually cares about Mr. Happy, as he outright calls him his friend in A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy. *In his book, Mr. Uppity is stated to be the rudest person is the world. But this was retconned when Mr. Rude was introduce into the series. Gallery Mr uppity book cover.jpg Mr. Uppity.png 20170514_214017.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats Category:White Eyes Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:No Visible Nose